1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retail advertising. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for hanging advertising signs, decorations or other matter within a retail store.
2. Related Art
The currently utilized method for hanging signage within a retail store involves cutting a cord (or string or wire) a desired length, stretching the cord over an area, and fastening the ends of this cord to an object or a wall within the store. Signage can then be suspended from this suspended cord. However, if the user determines that he or she wishes to change the location or length of the cord, the user must take down the entire display, discard the old cord and cut a new cord the length needed.
Apparatus for stretching a cord across an area exists, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,469 (Stone), which discloses a clothesline that may be disassembled for storage. However, the Stone invention does not disclose an apparatus having a retractable cord, and does not disclose several of the other features of Applicants'invention. Other apparatus exists for retracting a cord, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,715 (Roselli), which discloses an "extendible line." However, the Roselli invention does not disclose a T-shaped stanchion or several of the other features of Applicants'invention.
Therefore, there is still a need for an efficient, attractive display device that may be used in a retail setting to provide professional and neat signage. There is still a need for such a device that may be used safely by many individuals without substantial training or skill.